Sinnah
Painfully shy, this young Shu'Halo is slowly blooming into her shamanistic training. A gentle soul with a tendency to blush, she watches the world around her with the idealistic eyes of youth. Basic Information Sinnah is a shaman, but she is not traditionally gifted with easy use of the elements or spirit conversation; instead she has a knack for hearing the voices of what she calls "the Little Ones," who are, in actuality, the spirits of the animal kingdom. Orphaned in a centaur attack, shortly before the tauren joined with Thrall, Sinnah lived in the communal home for orphaned children in Thunder Bluff and was raised by the various tribesmen and women who attended the children. Though lacking confidence, and therefore presenting herself rather poorly to the Elders, Sinnah does not actually lack natural aptitude with traditional shamanistic powers. Though she has to work a bit harder than her peers to learn how to manipulate the gifts the spirits gave her, once learned she is flexible and more than capable. Sinnah's most noteworthy trait, and perhaps what she is best known for, is her painfully ''shy nature. She is small for a tauren, even past her young age, and her ghost wolf form is also appropriately petite. She is almost never seen without her constant companion: a male prairie dog whom she befriended several years ago. Important Figures Tundrarunner, Son of the Wind Ordered to find a mentor for her abilities, Sinnah found shelter with the respected Elder Tundrarunner, Son of the Wind. Though she is convinced the Elder only agreed to teach her out of pity, Sinnah none-the-less adores the powerful shaman and idolizes him with quiet fervor. Living with him and helping in his household has been the greatest joy Sinnah has known since her own parents' deaths. It is her desire to please him and make him proud that drives her to learn and strengthen her abilities. Though she would consider it presumptuous to even think it, he is the unacknowledged father figure in her life. Ashhoof Cloudstormer The big Brave was larger than life from the moment Sinnah set eyes on him. Though she has never admitted to anyone, she continues to have a rather blinded crush on the brash and moody Brave. She has no designs or ambitions on him, instead preferring to simply watch him. And go pink in the ears with a blush while watching him. His marriage with Acmeco seems dream-like and something out of a tale (if only she knew!). Kolja Demsen If Tundrarunner is a father figure, Kolja Demsen is her beloved uncle. The uncle that gently encouraged Sinnah to leave her shell. The first troll, and non-tauren, to take an interest in her, Sinnah was a bit bewildered by the alchemy shop assistant at first. He offered her a job assisting him assist Borel, and Sinnah took it with awe that he saw something in her of worth. He taught her many useful alchemy recipes and tricks, but most importantly he gave her some opportunity to develop some self-confidence. Tawne Mahuta Wildhorn A Shu'Halo girl near her own age, Sinnah has never received so much well-meaning attention from another child. Unsure how to react, Sinnah has likely not given the girl a fair chance. And there is the matter of Sinnah's intense jealousy of the younger girl. Tawne's natural, quickly blooming talents have drawn the eyes of many of the Elders in admiration--the same Elders that frown at Sinnah and wonder out-loud about her abilities. Aparahu This young bull has caught Sinnah's attention in a much more age-appropriate crush. A druid, Sinnah is curious about his powers and not intimidated by comparing herself to him--as she does with Tawne. She is a little unnerved by how he unsettles her, but his generous spirit and easy kindness make her more at ease with him then anyone but Kolja. She tries not to get her hopes up that Aparahu enjoys her company as much as she enjoys his. But...he ''did kiss her cheek! Links of interest Sinnah's blog on RP Haven, unfortunately most entries were lost Category:Horde Category:Characters Category:Horde Shaman Category:Tauren Category:Verisimi's Alts